Stupid monitor
by Jewels 27
Summary: Jess gets a little daring with Becker when he is out of commission. this is only my second fanfiction so sorry for any mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

It had been 15 hours since Ethan had shot Becker in the ARC hallway it took quite some time for anyone to get to him the whole ARC was on red alert and didn't want and more people getting, after Ethan escaped the building with Emily, the medical stuff got to Becker and quickly brought him through the ARC to the medical wing. The moment the team was finished and closed the anomaly Jess rushed to Becker's side, she had been so worried about the soldier the whole time she was directing the team. Jess sat in Becker's private room waiting for him to wake, the whole team had already been here to check on him they stayed as long as they but they couldn't wait any longer and had to go home to rest. Jess was getting bored and restless waiting here and was thinking of something to keep her mind occupied when an idea popped in her head, she turned to Becker with a grin and before she realized what she was doing her hand was rubbing the stubble of his face. When she didn't wake him she got more daring and continued her exploration. Her hand rubbed up to his forehead toward his lovely hair, she spent some time entwining her fingers in it, she moved her fingers back down again using just the tips of her finger she traced her way down to his lips. She hesitated slightly a little worried she was pushing it and he would wake, after a moment she thought what the hell and slid her finger tips onto his top lip; she loved the feel of the softness under her touch the way his lip twitched when she barely used pressure. She continued these movements for what seemed like hours but was nothing more than a few moments. She thought a second that she would love to see what would happen if she kissed those perfect lips and as if like magic the moment she thought it, her lips slowly attached to his. Her breath caught in her throat as she deepened the kiss, horror struck her when she realized that this kiss wasn't one sided, the heart monitor attached to Becker was beeping faster, as she was about to pull away when Abby, Connor and one of the nurses burst through the door and stopped in their tracks by what they saw before them. "OMG! Jess your taking advantage of Becker!" Connor half screamed in fake horror. "I was…"Jess tried to defend but was interrupted by Connor "Oh I know you were."He said "No Connor that wasn't what I was going to say, I would never take advantage of him!" she yelled purely out of embarrassment. "That isn't what it looks like to us Jess."Abby said smirking "Yeah, what did your lips become fused with his during his recovery." Connor said clearly enjoying this moment he had walked in on he loved to give people a hard time. "No Connor I just…well I….umm." Jess tried to get the words out but her voice was failing her "Well come on than Jess out with the truth or we might have to call the authorities." Connor said trying not to laugh as Jess was on the verge of panic "No I was not taking advantage of him I just kissed him ok Connor it was just a kiss, you kiss people you love don't you."She said a little too loud than she would have liked. Everyone turned their attention to their Captain as the heart monitor started beeping faster again and realized that Becker had his eyes where wide open. Jess was the first to speak "How long have you been awake?" She asked very worriedly "Long enough." Becker said very uncomfortable with all the eyes on him. "Were you awake before they came in?" Jess asked hoping he said no, but when he looked down she knew he had been awake a little longer than 'long enough'. As everyone realized the same think Jess did, all eyes locked on her, she was overwhelmed with emotion; angry that everyone was here to witnessed this, hate that they were still starring at her, love for Becker, embarrassment that she was still just standing there looking idiotic doing nothing, and confusion as to why Becker was just sitting there the same way she was. It was all too much and she bolted from the room, leaving all eyes and questions on Becker.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been such a long day and he didn't know if he could manage to live through it without taking some kind of sleeping pill, he defiantly didn't want to be awake for the rest of the day, he remember mostly everything that happened. He had been shot by the man Ethan/ Patrick who every he was, not like that was enough he had been shot twice by the maniac with one of his own men's EMDs. He had been in and out of consciousness though out the whole experience, he remembered being lifted to the medical wing; he remembered the hustle of doctors and nurses around him making sure their Captain was ok, that's when things went black again. He didn't know how long he slept for but that wasn't really the first question on his mind, he was wondering who was touching him. He could feel the hand on his jaw and his check and slowly making its way up to his hair. He thought for a second that it could be his mother rubbing his head in comfort and worry but that thought was thrown out when the hand made its way back down and stopped on his lips. He knew his mother would defiantly not be touching him like this, no one would really, it felt amazing none the less and didn't want it to stop so he continued to pretend to be asleep. He could feel when every this person put pressure behind their movements and he could feel this lips twitch on their own whenever this person used the slightest pressure possible and still be touching him. In the mist of these great feeling it came to him who this was, the tiny skilled fingers, the butter cream fragrance coming off the tips of them, this was Jess. Jess was doing these oh so pleasant things to him, before he could let her know he was awake he felt the tips of her lips against his in a sweet timid kiss that he didn't ever want to stop. Jess must have gotten more daring cause she deepened the kiss which he didn't mind one bit, he would be happy to continue at this rate and never stop again. He could feel the heat rising in his chest and feel his heart beat pounding and could hear the stupid heart monitor beeping as erratically as his heart was. He didn't have much else to think about cause the next second the door slammed open and Jess jumped from his side and regrettably away from his lips. "OMG! Jess your taking advantage of Becker!" Connor screamed in fake horror. "I was…"he could hear Jess try to defend herself but was interrupted by Connor "Oh I know you were."Connor said "No Connor that wasn't what I was going to say, I would never take advantage of him!" Becker could hear the embarrassment in her voice "That isn't what it looks like to us Jess."Abby said from out of nowhere he hadn't known she was in there. "Yeah, what did your lips become fused with his during his recovery." Connor said clearly enjoying this moment he had walked in on he loved to give people a hard time. "No Connor I just…well I….umm." Jess tried to get the words out but Becker knew she could find the words for what she did "Well come on than Jess out with the truth or we might have to call the authorities." Connor said as Becker knew Jess somewhere on the verge of panic right about now "No I was not taking advantage of him I just kissed him ok Connor it was just a kiss, you kiss people you love don't you." Just as Becker heard the words fall from her mouth his eyes shot open, and he could hear that damned monitor again he knew that everyone else would hear it to, god did he wish he had a shot gun he would really love to shot the thing that continued to give his reactions away. Jess was the first to speak "How long have you been awake?" She asked very worriedly, not really thinking he should lie but not wanting to tell her the truth with everyone else listening in "Long enough." He said very uncomfortable with all the eyes on him. "Were you awake before they came in?" Jess asked he could see the silent hope in his eyes that he would say no, but he didn't know what to say so he looked down and when he did she knew he had been awake a little longer than 'long enough'. As everyone realized the same think Jess did, all eyes locked on her, he could tell her body was flooded with emotion, he wanted to say something to help make her feel better but he still couldn't find any words, he himself was feeling so many things at once also. He was feeling, pissed that Abby and Connor couldn't just leave them for a while, amazement for the beautiful woman who just kissed him, embarrassment that so many people where here to witness this moment between him and Jess, and complete worry for Jess as ran from the room. Becker wasn't sure if he imagined it but just as she turned he thought he saw tears streaming down her face. His face flushed as three pairs of eyes locked on him. 'See this was going to be a long day' he thought to himself. He closed his eyes hoping the people in front of him would disappear.


End file.
